Golden Girl
by laurajeanschantz
Summary: The only thing Daria Gold had her sights on was a long, lustrous Quidditch career after Hogwarts. Yet, she still needs to complete her final two years which seems impossible with a shady ex boyfriend, Sirius Black showing more interest, and the rise in terror of Voldemort's reign. Life was a lot easier when love wasn't in the mix... set in the Marauder's Era at Hogwarts.
1. David Fucking Carson

So first off, let me begin by saying that David Carson is an asshole.

Sure, he's boyishly cute with simple and soft features, a gentle smile, and kind eyes.

Except he's such an arrogant asshole beneath that kind exterior.

David Carson isn't even a joke either. He was a Ravenclaw Prefect when I met him and he's probably Head Boy now seeing how he's heading into seventh year. He was the smartest boy in the school- and there was a lot of competition for that title. He was captain of the chess team, not to mention formed and lead the gobstones club. David Carson was beloved by most teachers in Hogwarts and most people got along with him.

So no, David Carson was a very well liked and respected person at school.

Except he's such a dick for quite a few very real and personal reasons.

Secondly, while David Carson is a jerk, I am a raging idiot.

Last year, Lily Evans held a fifth year's only Gryffindor meeting. Since I was a fifth year and somewhat friendly with the flame red haired goddess, I went to the meeting. She wanted to form a study schedule for the OWLs to ensure that we were all on track for the exams. Now mind you, this meeting took place in September of fifth year- Lily was a perfectionist. Her idea was to see if any of the sixth years would assist us and give us tips. Long story short: David Carson was one of the volunteers. And while I was only studying in hopes of at least staying in school so I could continue playing Quidditch, I admit that Carson became an interest as well.

So that part was weird because I wasn't exactly interested in boys until I met David. All I had eyes for was Quidditch and how to be the best player on the circuit. All I wanted was to graduate and join a top tier Quidditch team. Yet, David came along and suddenly I started feeling strange and getting nervous. In short, he messed me up.

It began slowly. He spent a little extra time studying with me than he would with the others. He would stop me in the corridors to say hello and ask me how my day was. And finally- when I started to really think I had a chance- David came to my Quidditch matches, even though he hated the sport and Ravenclaw wasn't playing.

In January, after the holidays ended, David asked me to be his girlfriend and I was ecstatic.

For six months, we dated. We mainly studied and hung out at meal times. He tried to teach me chess - I refused because i was bored. And I taught him all about Quidditch and even showed him how to fly competitively after practices. He seemed to take to flying more than I did chess. And while I wasn't completely derailed from Quidditch itself, I spent more time teaching David then I did pouring over the sport's history or practicing drills.

When he ended things- all 12 hours before my first OWL examination- he said in no plainer terms that we were not compaitable, that he had no desire for me, and that we should no longer be in contact.

Out of the blue the smug bastard called me undesirable (to him) and left me mentally unsteady as I went into one of the most important exam of my life.

I was an idiot. A complete idiot. I had let this guy change my way of life and then totally screw me up before exams. I was an idiot because I never read into things. I didn't think it was weird when he didn't want to kiss me often or ever show me PDA. I didn't think it was weird that we never had deep conversations and had to be doing something- studying, chess, flying- when we hung out. I just felt stupid because I didn't see his lack of attraction.

So the third part is this:

It's September 1st. It's sixth year. I am the Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team now. I lost about 30 pounds thanks to my anger fueled workout routine. My hair is blonder now, thanks to a muggle hairstylist that took pity on my stressed brown tresses. And as I stood on platform 9 3/4, I was focused on Quidditch and Quidditch alone.

What I am known for most at Hogwarts is my Quidditch skills. It is undeniable to anyone in the school that I am the best- this isn't arrogance, it is the truth. No Chaser can match my skill or keep up. And no player can match my commitment on and off the field. But as a Gryffindor, I have never actually won the cup. I had been on the team since second year and each time, some lame ass captain gets picked, does a half hearted job, picks less than capable players and slacks off. When Stephens left last year, I knew with all my soul that the captain spot was mine. There was no way that McGonagall was going to give it to anyone else. She and I frequently had Quidditch conversations when I had to take over the Captain roles because Stephens or Eldermore slacked off. When the badge came by owl, my Summer was made. All my hard work led me to this point.

I wouldn't say I was unpopular but I liked to keep to myself. I usually interacted with my Quidditch team mates, especially James Potter. And I typically sat with Lily and her friends during meal times, sometimes even going to Hogsmeade with them when I wasn't running weekend drills.

I was ready to talk Quidditch- to do anything but face David- and I needed to find James Potter. He was the only one who loved the sport as much as I did but his penchant for detention and pranks were more notorious.

Quidditch. That was my focus. I swear I wasn't even thinking about dipshit Carson or anything else for that matter.

Until a group of loud boys crashed into me, nearly knocking me over.

"Oh! Didn't see you...wait, Gold?"

It was Kieran Smith, the sixth year Ravenclaw chaser. He was one of David's friends.

"Kieran. Good to see you," I said, smiling tightly. I didn't dislike him but it's not like we had any type of friendship or conversation before I dated Carson.

"I don't see the badge but it has to be you. You're the captain right?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah that is the case. I'm the new captain," I responded, pushing my sunglasses up to look at him. I was not trying to have a long conversation with Kieran. David wasn't around but he could be heading this way or looking for Kieran.

"Captainship suits you. Cassidy Burns got it of course for Ravenclaw," he said grinning.

Fuck Cassidy Burns and her blessed good lucks, charm, and Quidditch prowess. She was a walking sex pot and she was a decent competitor on the field. She's also an arrogant bitch.

"Of course," I nodded, stifling my internal fury.

"Well it's good to see you. You look good," he said, going back to his friends.

I look good? I was wearing jeans and my white Britain Quidditch finals shirt that was snug but it's a damn tshirt.

Then I thought about the hair and the weight loss and my general disdainful attitude- I did look good. But was Kieran hitting on me? Never mind the fact that he's my competition but he's also David's friend.

I tried not to look too much into it as I approached the train and searched for James but I couldn't help but notice that I was getting more looks than I usually did, especially from the boys.

Shaking my head, I made my way onto the train to look for Potter. Normally, I would share a compartment with Evans and her giggling tribe of friends- Penny from Hufflepuff, Alexa from Ravenclaw, and our fellow suite mates Marlene, Madison, and Susan. But not today. Today was about redemption.

Ah yes, there it is the truth.

I couldn't stand what happened in June- the fact that I was dumped by David Carson in a monotonous tone with a steely face all 12 hours before I began the exams I had studied all year long for. The fact that we came in third at the end of the year Quidditch standings, with Ravenclaw winning the Quidditch trophy only rubbed salt into the wound. And lastly, I couldn't stand that David Carson was all close and cuddly with Cassidy Burns at the end of the year feast.

 _David Carson was jerk._

 _David Carson talked trash about all his friends- in private, to me._

 _David Carson had a quiet dislike for muggle borns- although he was friendly towards them in public._

 _David Carson would barely ever touch me._

 _David Carson was also very flirty with other women when we were dating._

 _David Carson disliked James Potter and never wanted to hang around him._

 _And I think David Carson used me for Quidditch lessons, although he was convinced that Quidditch was a true man's sport and that women don't have the knowledge or skill for it._

 _David Carson wasn't worth my energy._

There I was, ready to take the Hogwarts Quidditch world by storm, definitely not getting angry over Carson. I was so ready that I wasn't even paying attention AGAIN and this time I crashed into someone as I made my way towards James's compartment. Not just crashed- but crash AND toppled over on top of that person.

I looked down in embarassment and received a snicker in return.

"Well this is quite the greeting," Sirius Black said. He was smirking and his breath smelled perfectly like mint.

At the beginning, I mentioned how David Carson was cute, soft with simple features. Gentle would be the word.

Sirius Black would be the opposite. Sirius was easily the most attractive student at Hogwarts. He was tall, with a wiry muscular build. His hair was black, thick, and hung to his shoulders -which grew a little I noticed as I quickly skimmed his face. He had high, cutting cheekbones and a brilliant smile.

Sirius Black was the resident playboy at Hogwarts. While every female recognized Sirius as this heart throb, Sirius also recognized (from a very young age) that he had a way with women. Good looks, wit, charm, and smarts all in one delicious package. He serial dated all the attractive girls at school and even had tales of the women he wooed during Summer break. And he never had a relationship- ever. If you saw Sirius out in public with a girl, nine times out of ten he was either snogging or groping them.

To put it simply: Sirius Black was unattainable. I had never crossed that barrier before- hello i am still crestfallen and vengeful over my first disastrous foray into guy world- and I did not plan on it. Sirius Black signals heartbreak and scandal. Plus, he was James' best friend. James and I had a special Quidditch relationship and I didn't need to mess any of that up by crossing the line with Sirius. And remember my plan? Redemption and Quidditch domination?

I peeled myself off of Sirius' body and held a hand out to help him up. He was still smiling that distracting smile and took my hand as he stood up.

Electricity whirred through my body when he touched me, in a way that made me question my plan.

 _David Carson. Failed OWLs. Lost Quidditch finals._

I pulled my hand back. What the hell is wrong with me? I do not have time for unwanted (wanted?) biological reactions to this perfect male specimen.

"I am so sorry. I was so focused on finding James that I wasn't paying attention," I said, trying to mask my awkwardness.

"Hopefully you'll be lost in space more often, at least for my sake. Are you new here?" Sirius said, eyeing me up and down.

"Are you joking?" I responded, scrunching up my face.

"Obviously, Gold," He said, rolling his eyes.

"Can you just tell me where James is so we can stopping exchanging absurd pleasantries," I said.

"Yeah well I was heading that way before some ditzy blonde- hey wait wasn't your hair brown last year?" He responded, clearly caught off track.

"Uh yeah...can you just lead the way to James now?" I said, equal parts annoyed and evasive.

"Blonde looks good too. So did the brown. Why did you change it?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the corridor wall.

"How about we exchange life stories and significant hair changes as we walk towards the compartment that has James in it, okay? We are going to block the hallway," I said, looking around although no one was behind us. Sirius shrugged and lead the way towards the front of the train.

"So..." He began expectantly. I sighed.

"It was Summer. My family spent most of it on the island Ibiza- my father owns a lot of land there but no place to practice flying because it's predominantly a Muggle community. So, I was bored and this happened. How about you?" He snickered.

"Sounds like a good reason. I spent the Summer with James and his family. James and I spent most of it flirting with the girls in the muggle town near him. Quite fun," He said whimsically.

"Sounds adventurous," I replied, nodding my head. See? I told you that he was incapable of hanging onto women. Maybe the better word to describe him is insatiable, as well as unattainable.

Thankfully, James dark head of hair came into view and I ran to the compartment suddenly.

"THANK MERLIN," I practically yelled. James turned around at the sound of my voice and grinned.

"Am I calling you captain now?" He asked, holding his hand out for a handshake. I grabbed his hand firmly, smiling huge.

"I am the captain but you can keep calling me Golden Girl- it's definitely my favorite nickname," I replied. Sirius came into the compartment behind me, smiling about something. James' other friend and fellow Gryffindor, Peter Pettigrew, sat quietly on the chair opposite us, reading a magazine and paying no attention to us.

"I assume you aren't here to exchange pleasantries," James said, pseudo-seriously. Sirius laughed and shook his head.

"Well Sirius already filled me on your Summer adventures so let's skip right to the Quidditch talk," I said. James smirked and nodded.

"I have all the house gossip," James said.

"Wow you work fast. I only have Ravenclaw gossip AND I have a structured plan for our team since we need another Chaser, a Seeker, and Beaters," I said, grimacing at the list.

"Shit, I almost forgot about the holes in our team," he replied, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, I could try out and be a Beater," Sirius said, winking. He was casually looking at Peter's magazine before he interrupted us.

"You are more adept at playing girls then Quidditch, Sirius," I replied quickly. James chuckled and Sirius smiled mischievously.

"Well I haven't had a go at the Daria Gold game so maybe-"

"Let me just stop that thought right there with a 'hell no' and 'excuse me, the adults are talking'," I responded. I turned to James, who stifled his laughter and egged him to continue with his gossip. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Sirius looking at me- or maybe looking at James- as James opened his mouth to speak.

"Okay so Hufflepuff still has all the same members as last year- no one graduated. But, I did see Ariana Percels with a broom and she does come from a family of Quidditch players," he said.

"True but she is third year and at best would be a backup. Unless she's been practicing. I am probably going to sit in on the tryouts," I said, producing a quill and parchment to take notes of what James was saying.

"Oh I'll go with you. This way we have a good grip on the competition. But aren't you concerned with them sitting in on our tryouts?" He asked.

"I already have the people I want to tryout listed so I am not too worried- I am aware of their potentional. Besides, I'm a helluva teacher so even if the tryouts aren't good, I am not too concerned. And it might even be an edge if people thought we sucked," I said.

"True. For Slytherin, the only new thing is that Regulus Black is the seeker. He tried out last year and was the second best. So when their previous seeker graduated last year, the captain just appointed him," James said, eyes darting to Sirius. I glanced over casually but Sirius did not look up from his magazine. I noticed that his mouth was tight in a line and his eyes seemed focused and unmoving.

"Ok, noted. Ravenclaw's new Captain is Cassidy Burns," I said, trying to move the subject further. I could tell that Sirius seemed affected by that information about Regulus even though he didn't have a reaction. Still, no reaction is a reaction.

"Yes, I heard that as well. And did you hear about their new Seeker?" James asked.

"Are these captains seriously not holding tryouts? Talk about favoritism," I replied, clearly disgusted.

"There isn't really a rule that Captains need to hold tryouts but it's obviously the best way to get the best player in the spot," James said shrugging.

"True. So who is it?" I asked, ready to note.

"Oh it's David Carson! Remember him from the study group? Well-"

"Sorry who is it?" I asked again, loudly. In the corner of my eye, I saw Sirius and Peter look up.

"Uh, it's uh David Carson. Aren't you friends with him? You hung out-"

Redemption and focus be damned.

"Are you fucking kidding?" I asked, throwing my parchment down. James' eyes widened as he sputtered out a response.

"I don't understand- you hung out with him all the time, is he good or something? Isn't he your friend?" James asked, innocently.

What David and I had was actually very private. Sure we hung out at meal times, but he never kissed me or even touched me in public ever and showed the same amount of interest in conversation with Lily and her friends as he did with me.

I was seething with pure rage. I taught David how to fly and he hated the sport.

I stood abruptly and opened the compartment door, ready blow the roof off this train. But I was derailed by the lunch cart, unaware that we were already halfway through the train ride.

"Something from the trolley dear?" The lady asked.

I stopped momentarily and looked behind me to see James standing and staring at me. Sirius stood as well while Peter got up to go to the trolley.

"What is wrong?" James asked, unaware. I grit my teeth and laughed harshly in response, unable to form any words besides the ones that were destined for David Carson's ears.

I turned back around and stormed past the lunch trolley, gazing through compartment windows to find the clad of blue and black. I stopped when I heard his laugh and peered in to see Cassidy Burns with her longs on his lap, telling him something that clearly held his attention.

Her legs were on his lap.

His hand was on her legs.

He leaned towards her, giving his full attention, even though there was about four other people in the compartment as well.

"This is unreal," I whispered to myself.

"You know, women only get this pissed when they are scorned," a voice whispered behind me. I turned around and saw Sirius looking into the compartment as well.

"You would know, right?" I replied sarcastically.

"You and Carson, eh?" He responded, smiling and shaking his head. "I wouldn't have pegged him as your type to be honest."

"I do not know what you're talking about- David was just an acquaintance. And your right, he's not my type. Not in the slightest," I responded, pushing past him back to the compartment to grab my things and find Lily. I saw James perk up when I came into his view.

"There is nothing I would not do to win this year so know that and back me up on that," I said.

"Of course. Are you going to tell me what just happened?" He asked, standing up and placing his hand on my shoulder. Sirius walked in at the moment and raised his eyebrows.

"Nothing of importance. I am going to find Lily now to say hello. I will catch up with you at the feast," I said, clasping his shoulder and nodding to the other two. Sirius tilted his head like a dog as I walked out but I didn't have time to question it.

Because while I was pissed, I was also confused and hurt.

Did David use me for my Quidditch skills? Did David use me to get better to get on Cassidy's radar? Was everything a total lie between David and I?

David fucking Carson is an asshole.


	2. The Breakfast Club

The first thing I did when I returned to Hogwarts grounds was to hunt down McGonagall and set a date for tryouts for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"I didn't expect anything less," she replied when I brought it up. She looked behind me at the almost bare Great Hall, smiling and shaking her head. I think she knew that I barreled through the crowds to get the first carriage here then ran towards the Castle in a sprint.

"I also expect a trophy this year," McGonagall said, smiling down at me.

"As long as we have the first tryout spot. Also, here is a list of training dates until December so if you could make sure the Quidditch pitch is booked for these dates as well," I said, handing her a parchment.

"Ms. Gold, I received an owl from you with these dates in early August," McGonagall said.

"Right but I didn't get a response so I wasn't sure if you did receive it," I replied, looking at her expectantly.

"Ms. Gold, it was Summer holiday," she said sternly.

"Yeah maybe for the people who didn't have their Quidditch careers on the line, but not for me," I replied. McGonagall smiled although her tone was firm.

"I already booked the pitch for you. Do not worry about that. Please go and sit down and try to enjoy the feast. Oh, and Ms. Gold," she said, stopping me as I made my way towards the Gryffindor table. "If you put half the amount of effort into your studies as you do with Quidditch, you would easily have the highest marks in the school."

"Well that trophy won't win itself," I said winking and heading back towards the table. I heard her 'tsk' and her robes move as she went out to meet the first years.

Students were piling into the Hall now. It was there, in the middle of the Great Hall that it happened- the thing I was avoiding and hoping wouldn't happen so soon.

"Daria?" David Carson said. He was about to sit next to Cassidy when he spotted me and did a double take.

"How can I help you, David?" I responded, controlling my face from contorting into rage as Cassidy glanced over and laughed. I wonder what she found funny.

"You just...you look different. Was your Summer good?" He came closer to me, closing the distance to speak more privately. His eyes roamed over my face and smiled lightly. Cassidy looked up and kept her eyes trained on me. I smiled and waved slowly at her, earning an eye roll in return.

"Oh yes, Summer was magnificent. How was yours?" I asked, exchanging the absurd pleasantries that I tried to avoid.

"It was good, really good. So you got the captain spot! I know-"

"Golden Girl! Hey Golden Girl!" Sirius Black shouted across the hall. I turned slowly, almost in subdued astonishment, to face him and rose my eyebrows. "Get your ass over here before James suffocates without your presence." I rose my eyebrows even higher. He was grinning as James elbowed him and tried to sit him down. Down the bench, Lily was taking her seat and looked up at me when Sirius said that but quickly glanced elsewhere.

"Oh, I see," David said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Nothing. Go sit with Potter and his gang. The feast is about to start," David said curtly, spinning to take his seat next to Cassidy.

I didn't acknowledge his weirdness or get fired up from the morning's gossip. I simply turned and went to sit next to James and shot Sirius a look.

"Could you have, I don't know, been just a little more louder?" I asked Sirius.

"Well, I was going to say that James was dying because he wasn't sharing your oxygen," Sirius said, winking.

I sighed and looked at James.

"I admire the fact that you have made it this long in a friendship with him without murdering him," I said. James looked at me and smiled wide.

"Hey, he's not that bad," he said, whispering and patting my back.

I noticed that this was the second time that James initiated contact with me today. And during Dumbledore's welcome speech and the first year's being sorted, I also noticed that a couple pairs of eyes were on us.

Sirius was looking at us with a puzzling look.

Lily was trying her hardest to be discreet but I knew she was looking in this direction.

Cassidy Burns was also looking at us, squinting her eyes at me. David was next to her and kept glancing over at us every few moments.

I tried not be as obvious as everyone looking at James and myself. I also wondered why we were attracting so much attention. James and I have always been friendly. While normally I would sit with Lily during meals, this time was different. As the Quidditch Captain, I was able to take full control of the team I've given nothing less than my blood, sweat, tears, and sanity to the last five years since I've joined.

Then I had a thought so I turned to look at Sirius.

"How hard do you think it would be to have you seduce Cassidy?" I asked. James tilted his head and Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Her? Please. Give me three days and she's mine," he said, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Okay, well how long do you think you can hold onto her?" I asked, grabbing potatoes.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean, let's say someone needed you to distract her. Make her less focused. But that needed to be done over a long period of time. Let's say a few months," I said.

"Oh Merlin, Gold. You're not really going to go there, are you?" James asked. I turned my head sharply.

"I told you that I would do anything and that I needed you to have my back," I said.

"Okay and I do but I get to at least question your damn sanity," James said frowning. He was putting steak onto his and my plate. Sirius rose his eyebrows.

"Do you like have a twitch or a pulled muscle or something, Sirius?" I asked. I was pretty much over his facial expressions at this point.

"What ever do you mean, Golden Girl?" He asked.

"I mean I noticed how your eyebrows cannot seem to stop moving all damn day," I said.

"You know, I am very self conscious about my twitch so thanks Gold. Really, thanks. And to think that I was going to help you out with Burns," Sirius said as he made a faux sad face.

I rolled my eyes and finished my meal. James talked through most of it to his friend Remus Lupin, the sixth year Gryffindor prefect. Sirius was chatting with Peter and flirting with Lily's friend, Marlene.

But I was deep in thought, discreetly watching Cassidy and David flirt, watching David put his arm around Cassidy, and laughing boisterously with all his friends.

As dinner wound down and everyone was leaving to go back towards their respective common rooms, I caught up to Sirius and pulled him aside.

"Well this is another surprise," Sirius said, leaning against the wall.

"Focus," I said snapping my fingers in front of his face. He smiled and my traitorous biological reactions did a flip.

"So Burns. Can you do it?" I asked.

"Can I do Burns? Uh yeah. She's like one of the hottest girls in school," Sirius said, rolling his eyes.

"But I mean, can you commit?" I sighed.

"What's in it for me?" Sirius asked, stepping closer.

"Uh basking in the glory of a good Gryffindor Quidditch reign your last two years of Hogwarts?" I said.

"I don't know if that's enough," he said, smirking.

"How wouldn't that be enough?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"Is there anything you think about besides Quidditch?"

"Yes. I also think about the importance of a good carb to protein ratio as well as a steady workout routine," I replied.

"A workout routine that makes you fit for Quidditch?" Sirius asked chuckling.

"Well I mean..."

"Oh Golden Girl-"

"That's really only a nickname reserved for James and the Gryffindor Quidditch team," I said.

"Mhm sure," Sirius said.

"So can you do it?" I asked again.

"I already told you that I hypothetically could. But whether I will is another story," he said.

"What is this? This helps James too, you know. Why are you being difficult?" I asked, exasperated.

"I don't think I'm being difficult. You asked for a favor and you never mentioned what's in it for me," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"So you're telling me that hooking up with one of the hottest girls in school and helping your house win the Quidditch Cup isn't enough?" I asked, puzzled.

"I get bored easily," he said.

"So I've noticed," I replied slowly and through gritted teeth.

"What's going on with you and James?" Sirius asked abruptly, looking at his nails instead of me.

"What?" I choked out.

"You heard me," he responded.

"Hearing and comprehending hold no correlation," I responded.

"I don't know. You are pissed at Carson for some reason. You hold James' attention in a way only Lily used to and you both just seem engrossed in each other," he said, peering at me.

"I don't believe this," I said, throwing my hands up and shaking my head. "You know, it's literally impossible for a guy and a girl to be friends- which by the way, that's what James and I are. We haven't seen each other since June and we had a lot to catch up on, especially Quidditch which- in case you hadn't noticed- is numero uno in my life. And all this came from what, the TWO interactions from TODAY?"

Sirius absorbed this and nodded his head.

"Those are fair points. Except I know James way better than you. We are best friends, brothers, partners in crime. So if it isn't you, it's him," he said.

"Look," I said sharply, grabbing his chin to bring his attention to me. "I'm going to be a Quidditch star. There is nothing I want more, there is nothing I see besides that. And I just need to practice and WIN these next two years for that dream to come true."

"You're so intense," he said playfully. I dropped my hand from his face and ignored all the butterflies in my stomach from being this close to him.

"Help me. Please," I said. Sirius looked at me and nodded slowly.

"Okay. But you owe me. BIG time," Sirius said.

"Whatever you want- within reason- and I will try to make it happen," I smiled. I also impulsively jumped and hugged him. He was stiff for a moment before he relaxed and patted my back. I didn't even think about how muscular his back felt or how fresh he smelled.

"Just try not to lead James on. And are you ever going to tell me about Carson?"

"No and no. James and I are friends. Carson can go fuck himself," I said, laughing and began walking away.

"Wait. This is only about Quidditch right? You want me to do this to just make her less focused, right?" Sirius asked.

"What other reason would there be?" I replied.

"To break her and Carson up so he will be single?" He asked, smiling tightly. I waited a beat to reply because I knew that even if Carson was single, I wasn't sure I'd be able to ever accept him back into my life.

"Quidditch, Sirius. That's all I see," I said, exhaling loudly and walking away for good this time.

I walked to the common room and checked the sign up sheet before heading towards the dormitory. I was happy to see that it was mostly filled with names. I was nervous thinking that my intensity might ward people off. This wasn't the case as the sign up sheet had names on the front and back.

I nodded to James who smiled and waved as I went up the stairs.

Lily was in our dormitory going through her luggage.

"Oh, hey Daria," Lily said.

"Hey. Did you enjoy the feast?" I asked, pulling my robes off. I put my Quidditch captain badge carefully on my nightstand and pulled on a sweater.

"Yeah, it was uneventful. Most of the news was covered during the ride in," she said smiling.

I nodded and pulled out my very worn and annotated copy of Quidditch Throughout the Ages. I was underlining the Swoop for the third time before I noticed Lily looking at me.

"What's up?" I asked. Lily chuckled softly.

"I can only imagine that that's what love looks like," she said. "Which means that you're not really interested in James," she continues slyly, folding her socks.

I knew- almost since year one- that Lily had feelings for James. Those feelings were mainly befuddled by teenage hormones, Severus Sanpe's (Lily's ex best friend) nonstop rantings about how insufferable he was, and James' ability to be insufferable.

Yet, she spoke about him often, usually that he annoys her but she always noticed when he excelled in Charms or Potions. She always noted his Quidditch skill. And she noticed when his hair changed- shorter, longer, more disheveled, etc. While these tidbits were done from afar and quietly, she usually said them to me in an abashed voice.

I snorted and flipped a page.

"Only interested in his Quidditch opinions," I replied.

"It's just...you're not the only one who had changed their look," she replied, shuffling her books aggressively.

Lily's hair seemed different- it was cut differently with layers and subtle sun highlights were peeking through, almost as if she spent a lot of time on the beach.

"Well James has plenty of time to tease you about your new haircut. We just had a lot of gossip to go through," I said.

"I mean, I don't need him to comment on my hair. I just- he didn't even send me an owl this summer. Usually he sends some nonsense owl letting me know about his summer or whatever but not this summer," Lily looked up at me, clearly desperate for something.

"I think it was a busy summer with Sirius, to be honest," I replied.

"Can you...i don't know...ask..." Lily trailed off.

"You want me to ask James why he didn't write you? Or why he didn't notice your hair?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well no not- it's just. Dammit. Yes, can you? Like in a way that makes it seem like I'm not interested at all?" She asked flushing. I chuckled lightly, shaking my head.

"I will definitely try for you," I said.

"Unless you like him or something-"

"I would like if people would stop insisting that James and I are interested in each other because we breathe in each other's direction," I said.

"Who else thinks that?" She asked.

"Sirius brought it up when I spoke to him earlier. I told him that it's insane that a guy and girl can't be friends without people jumping to that conclusion," I said.

"True. You know, David Carson thought the same last year as well," she said, folding a shirt and putting it away.

"Wait what? When?" I asked.

"It actually came up a few times to be honest in Fall right before winter break. Then nothing after that," she said.

When David said, 'I see' earlier, I now know what he meant by that. But did David really think that James and I were like that at all?

"James is actually a really good friend. I mean, we don't share war stories but to me, all I see is Quidditch so by him sharing in my passion, that makes him a good friend. It's just not there. The sizzle, the passion, the biological reaction, you know what I'm saying?" I replied.

I mean, I've only been getting some off putting reactions to Black lately. But that needn't be discussed.

"You know that I believe in you, right? Like, I may not like the sport too much but you're going do it- you're going to be a Quidditch star. I'm surprised you aren't already one yet," Lily said smiling. I guess I put her mind at ease in regards to James.

"Well next summer, I fully intend to tryout for Britain's National team- if I get an invite- but even if I make the team, I still have to come back to complete my final year here," I mentioned.

"Oh, you'll make the team. Imagine sharing a Quidditch field with six other versions of you," she said.

I actually paused for a really long time. Six people that were highly dedicated, passionate, and intelligent?

"Holy shit," I whispered. Lily laughed loudly.

"I think I just amazed you," she said smiling.

I simply nodded, deep in day dream of this fantasy.

A team of seven Daria's that knew every move and trick?

Hello Quidditch World Cup.

But baby steps first- assemble a good team, win every match this year, and snag the Hogwarts Quidditch cup.

The dormitory filled with the sixth year girls and we all got ready for bed. It wasn't until the dormitory was dark and silent that I suddenly thought of something. I sat up abruptly and leaned back against the headboard.

What if Cassidy did to me with Carson what I planned to do to her with Sirius?

Because I swerved left last year, I was distracted. And yes the team wasn't as into it but I still had to own up for my faults. I didn't fly good in the final matches. I was distracted.

I wasn't focused.

I was 'in love' with David Carson.

And Ravenclaw won. Cassidy and David were sitting smugly and sweetly, hand in hand during the end of the year feast.

 _What if that was her plan all along?_

* * *

The thought haunted me well into the early am hours until I dozed off in that same position and it stayed with me through my morning run around the lake- eight laps in total.

I was drenched with sweat as I jogged back up to the castle and through the corridors to the Gryffindor common room. At this time of day, very few students were awake.

I had dibs on the shower first since my entire floor was still asleep. By the time I emerged from the bathroom fully showered, dressed, and ready for breakfast, the dormitory was still asleep. It was 7 am which meant it was time to get up.

I walked over to Lily's bed, threw the curtains open, and jostled her awake.

"Come on, it's time for breakfast," I said. She sighed and rolled over.

"Fine," she said. She seemed to have as little sleep as I did.

"Use plenty of concealer to hide those bags," I said as I swept out of the dormitory. I distinctly heard a soft 'hey!' followed by the sound of a pillow hit the door.

I waited down in the common room for Lily so we could eat breakfast together. Students began to trickle down slowly. A few stopped to speak to me about the tryouts happening on Thursday or to ask how my Summer was.

Finally Lily came down the stairs and sighed woefully.

"I'm excited to be back but I'm not excited to be up this early," she said. Quite unusually, Lily was without her gaggle of friends. She came down by herself and waited as I put my notes away to walk down to breakfast together.

"What classes are you taking this year?" Lily asked as we made our way towards the Great Hall.

"Well I passed all the basics- Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. And by passed, I mean scraped by," I said, rolling my eyes. "What about you?"

"Same except I passed Arithmancy, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Ancient Runes," she said shrugging.

"Seems like if you kept that load up, you'd have just enough time for school, meals, and a 3 hour nap," I said snorting.

"I don't think I'm going to keep all my classes. I already spoke to Professor McGonagall to tell her that besides the basic classes, I want to keep Arthmancy and Ancient Runes. I'm not really interested in the other classes," she said. "I want to join the Ministry when I leave so I need to narrow down my point of view to lawyer or Auror."

At this point we had arrived in the Great Hall. It was more full than earlier this morning but just as quiet. Everyone was mumbling and seemed tired from the feast prior.

We sat down at the table and piled eggs, bacon, and toast into our plates. I was so hungry from my workout that I practically scarfed down my food. I almost didn't notice James sitting down next to me had it not been for Lily suddenly becoming stiff, more alert, and less talkative.

"Look over towards the Ravenclaw table. Quickly and for three seconds," James whispered. He grabbed some food and piled it onto two plates.

I raised my eyebrows but did what he said. I had to suppress a smile as I saw Sirius saunter over- attracting every female gaze- and strike up a conversation with Cassidy Burns. I noticed that David wasn't around before I shifted my gaze to James.

"He moves fast," I giggled. James smiled at me and put a hand on my back.

"You should have seen him. He mapped the whole relationship out last night and even made notes in case it went off course at different moments. He apparently doesn't plan on kissing her until the first Hogsmeade trip in October," he said chuckling. Internally and involuntarily, I burned with what I suspect was jealous. I quickly drank some orange juice to quiet that feeling.

"Well this is a lot better than his quip to tryout as a Beater," I said, rolling my eyes. James chuckled softly. He looked past me to Lily and waved.

"Good morning, Lily," He said as he took a bite of his eggs. He barely made eye contact with her.

"Oh, hello James. Did you have a good Summer?" She asked. She flipped her hair subtly and smiled but didn't make much eye contact either.

"It was productive, thank you. You?" He asked, stilling giving his eggs his complete attention.

"Same. Productive," she said, nodding.

I thank my stars that Sirius came over at that moment, grinning widely.

"Good morning everyone," He said. He distinctly winked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"It definitely seems like you are having a pleasant morning," I said. I looked down the table and saw Professor McGonagall passing out the schedules. "Oh thank god. Hopefully I will have some afternoon's off to practice on the field."

Everyone laughed softly.

"What?" I said.

"Is there ever a moment when you do not think about Quidditch?" Sirius asked. I felt a pang of deja vu from the night prior.

"Actually, yes. This morning I...well...I went for a run...and...you know what, is there ever a moment when you aren't thinking about your next conquest, Black?" I asked defensively. Sirius snickered.

"Not at all and I can own up to that," he said.

McGonagall came up to us at this point to hand us our schedules.

I looked down at mine and smiled.

"Oh sweet, I get done everyday at 2:30!" I exclaimed.

"Had you done better in your OWLs-" McGonagall started.

"My schedule would be more full and detract my valuable time from captaining the Gryffindor Quidditch team to the Cup?" I finished, smiling brightly. McGonagall pursed her lips but I saw the edges go up a little.

"I have no doubt that if there was an OWL for the History of Quidditch or practical Quidditch that you would outscore the entire school. Make sure you use your time wisely and no," she said, stopping me before I said it, "I will not regulate the Quidditch team to mandatory Friday afternoon practice. I think the schedule you have now is more rigid than Britain's schedule before the World Cup."

"Fine," I said, slouching. As she passed, I thought I saw a wink.

"What schedule is she talking about?" James asked. I quickly produced the training schedule and James' eyes widened.

"Dear Merlin..." he said. Sirius glanced over and laughed loudly.

"Uh hello, we have to train practically an entire team before our first match in October. We could lose one match and that will throw off morale and make us weak. We train hard, we play harder, and we relax when that trophy is in our hands," I said slapping the table. Lily jumped briefly and laughed.

"If I was playing under you, I wouldn't know whether to fear or revere you," she said.

"I'm aiming for both," I said laughing.

"So am I expected to come to the training grounds after classes today? I don't get done until three," James said, scratching his head.

"I am going to be on the field to get some flying in. I haven't flown since June which is shit. I contemplated going this morning but my run took a little extra time after that feast last night," I said.

"You went for a run this morning?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, she goes for a run every morning. Since fourth year," Lily said abruptly. I hadn't noticed that my suite mates knew my habits. But she was correct- I only started in fourth year because it was more difficult to stay fit without exercise as I grew.

Sirius looked lost in thought as I stood up.

"I am heading towards Charms- I want to get there first so I can have the seat in the back and make an easy escape for lunch," I said. Lily shook her head and packed her bags.

"You mean so you can map out yet another Quidditch play," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Cool, I'll follow. We can sit together and come up with plays," James said. James kept moving but Sirius looked up with raised brows. Lily paused for a beat but pretended like she didn't think this was abnormal.

"James, we usually sit together mate," Sirius said, frowning.

"It's just one class..." James said, shrugging it off.

I heard Sirius mumble 'and one train ride and one feast and one breakfast and so on...'

It almost grew tiresome that everyone kept jumping to the conclusion that we were interested in each other. But I have to admit- It felt pretty good to walk out of the Great Hall, huddled close speaking to James and seeing David Carson frown as he came in, spotting us in cahoots.

Redemption and Quidditch- this plan was off to a great start.


	3. The Unsettled Mind

Thursday evening brought about several surprises.

To start, almost the whole of Gryffindor House showed up for tryouts. This was typically not the case per my experience.

I looked at James and Ronnie Staubach- the Keeper in fifth year- and sighed.

"I'm not complaining but this just seems...off," I said in a low voice. The stands had a lot of spectators but almost too many, in my opinion. I expected spies from other house teams and maybe a few spectators but not as many as there were. I spotted Lily sitting with a book. She waved at me when she noticed me looking at her. I waved back. "This all just seems weird," I continued as Kieran Scott from Ravenclaw waved as well.

"I actually expected the entire school to turn out, if we are being honest," Ronnie said, laughing lightly.

"Why?" I said, confused. Ronnie rolled his eyes and looked to James, almost to ask to take over.

"Really? You are like the most popular girl in school," James said.

"Like hell I am," I exclaimed, taken aback. What was this nonsense?

"Just because you live in this fantasy bubble of Quidditch and only interact with Potter doesn't mean that the rest of the school doesn't see you as this iconic being that they either want to be or date," Ronnie stated.

"That is such oversight. No way am I the 'most popular' girl-"

"Literally all we heard on the train was how your hair was blonde now, you were thinner, and that you were Quidditch Captain," Ronnie said.

"But I didn't think-" I tried to speak but Ronnie cut me off.

"Again: fantasy bubble."

I looked at James and he just shrugged.

"I mean most guys just find you hot and want to date you," James said, shrugging.

"This is absurd. I don't even interact with-"

"FANTASY BUBBLE," Ronnie practically screamed. "And do not even play that innocent shit. The first day of class, you were practically holding court in the common room before breakfast."

"I said hello to my peers as they passed me and I was not holding court- I was waiting for Lily," I said, taken aback. It seemed impossible to get ahead in this conversation. Hot? People want to date me now? Where the hell has this been for the first five years? I barely had one boyfriend and looked how that turned out.

"I watched as like four or five people approached you to talk to you about Quidditch or your Summer. You were too busy reading your Quidditch Throughout the Ages to take note of the amount of people waiting to see you," Ronnie said.

"Okay so one incident-"

"Last year, our games had the highest attendance. Even the people who didn't watch the sport came to watch you," Ronnie continued.

"Okay but that's because I am really good-"

"And do not even get me started with the amount of times I have personally seen a guy flirt with you and you would just brush them off," Ronnie said.

"Men do not 'flirt' with me. They just talk to me," I said, feeling very much attacked.

The both started to laugh uncontrollably. Heat rose to my cheeks as I processed their words. I can't be this dense but none of it made much sense at all.

"I don't even try though. Like I am barely present in classes and all I see is Quidditch-" I said, trying to defend myself. Ronnie shook his head and stopped me again.

"That's kind of the point. You are like this unattainable person who doesn't seek anyone's company. But I bet that if you asked to sit with someone- someone random- that they would sit with you and have a conversation with you happily," he said.

"All this because I am nice to look at? What kind of shit is that?" I asked.

"It's definitely so much more than that. I almost want to say you have to see it to believe it- but it's everything about you," James said.

"Well this has been an eye opening experience and all but we need to start," I said. I was ignoring the fact that suddenly- with that one sentence from James- I started to think that maybe he did like me. This thought worried me and I wanted to squash it- I had zero intentions of disrupting my friendship with James. Was Sirius maybe right? And then I thought about Sirius Black, and my unwanted reactions, and I had to stop.

Last year, I lost focus. It's something I will never forget. Not this year...I cannot lose focus this year.

I squared my shoulders and faced the crowd of hopefuls.

"Okay everyone, listen up," I yelled, calling everyone to attention. The pitch immediately hushed- save for Ronnie's snickering in the background. I glared at him until he quieted as well.

"Thank you for your interest in trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We have openings for Seeker, another Chaser, and Beaters. Momentarily, I will divide the group up into the spot they wish to tryout for. Until then, let's get something straight," I said, looking at each person hoping to tryout. "I take Quidditch very seriously and will give 150% all day, every day. I expect my teammates to match my commitment. I expect them to be present at every training session. I expect them to put this team and it's needs above their other extra curriculars. I will not accept any excuse less than death." A few brave souls snickered at this and I waited for quiet again before I continued. "I will not accept anything less than your best, beginning tonight. I will not accept another failing season."

I had the attention of everyone on the Quidditch pitch. I had waited for this moment, this speech, since I joined the team in second year and vied for the captain spot. This is my year and I felt it. This was the year that everything was going to change for me.

"We will train hard, play even harder. We will not give the other team an opportunity to best us. We not give anyone a chance at redemption on this field. We come to win and that is what we will do, make no mistake about that. If this isn't something you can commit to, something you are not willing to sacrifice your time to, something that you are going to 'take lightly', please, do me a favor and go back to the Common Room. I will not be offended." Not a soul moved.

"Now that we understand each other, I want the Beaters to my left, the Chasers in the center, and the Seekers to my right. The Beaters will report to James. I do not want just a typical strong, sturdy beater. I want people with good aim, cunning, slick. I want Beaters that have strategy." James nodded and went over to the Beaters group to await further instruction.

"Seekers- you will report to Ronnie. When we begin, there will be a thirty second head start for the snitch to do its thing before we will go. I want the snitch caught and released three times. Your times will be recorded by Ronnie. And while I am looking for someone who can quickly get the snitch, I want someone smart- someone who knows where the snitch is at all times and waits to get it. That will be the key in a lot of games- the snitch doesn't always guarantee a win." Ronnie went over to the Seeker group and smiled pleasantly.

"And Chasers- you will report to me," I said. I felt like I saw a few people in the group go ghost white. "Once we narrow down each group to the best 3, we will play as teams to see how well you do when you are facing an opponent. Prepare for a long night- the Gryffindor Quidditch team will be decided tonight," I finished. I nodded to the other two and walked over to James to give him instructions. James smiled as I approached.

"That was one of those circumstances," James said.

"What was?" I asked.

"The one where you had to see it to believe it," he said smiling. I looked up at the stands to see Lily- this time her book was gone and she was watching me intently. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"So here is what you're going to do..." I began.

It was almost 9 pm by the time we actually narrowed it down to two of the best in each position. Between the chaos and grueling drills, the Quidditch pitch was practically empty now save for Lily and James' friend Remus Lupin.

The two seekers were going head to head- best two out of three to catch the Snitch. The beaters were batting the bludger between the two pairs. The Chasers were all racing up and down the Quidditch Pitch, preparing for the first drill.

"Karosky & Edmond- you're both in," I said to one pair of Beaters. Karosky and Edmond both whooped with joy while the other two landed and skulked off.

The Seeker was easier- Ariana Milton was easily the fastest and smartest- she outshone all the hopefuls from the first round and beamed with pride when I named her my Seeker.

Right as I decided that Ariana was my seeker, I saw a little something extra from Rhiannon Smalls who did a smooth dive and loop to make a goal.

I blew my whistle and everyone landed.

"Thank you for your interest tonight and all your hard work. Rhiannon- you're the third Chaser," I announced. Emily- the other girl trying out- hung her head and retreated towards the castle.

"Shall we do one run, as a team before we complete the night?" I asked. I expected some disgruntled response but to my surprise, everyone smiled and agreed. I retrieved my broom for the first time and took off.

I forget it every time- that first feeling of excitement when you soar off into the clouds and dash around the sky. It's the most blissful feeling that exists, in my opinion. I took liberty and quickly circled both goal posts with loops and dives before pulling next to James, grinning like a fool.

"There's another example..." he said quietly, smiling. I grew nervous for some reason at this quip and looked into the stands.

Then it hit me- my much needed divergence.

"Have you noticed anything different about Lily?" I said, thinking back to my conversation with her the first night back. James scrunched his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He briefly glanced over to the spot in the stands where she was sitting before shifting his full attention to me.

"I just...I don't know, she looks different. Glowing even. And she isn't surrounded by her friends like she normally is..." I trailed off. He glanced over again. I think Lily noticed him looking for she tucked her hair behind her ear and sat up straighter. I noticed that Sirius joined her huddle with Remus. Sirius grinned widely and waved at us.

"I haven't really...well yeah, her hair is a little shorter and brighter...I wasn't looking...I didn't...I don't know..." James mumbled this response to me and rubbed the back of his neck.

I didn't feel nervous anymore. Maybe he just needed to be completely focused on someone else in order to get Lily off his mind.

"Sirius told me that he has a date with Cassidy tomorrow night," James stated, looking at me.

"Okay everyone, let's do an offensive play before we hit the showers," I said loudly, addressing the team. I ignored James, especially as he gave me a curious look as I flew away.

Was it normal to feel jealous about something you wanted to happen?

* * *

I arrived in the Great Hall early Friday morning. After another night of restlessness and a long morning workout, I still found myself among the first students to arrive.

I was bothered by a lot of things- mainly things I couldn't say out loud.

Was I really this 'popular, unattainable' person? What about my personal sneaking suspicion that maybe James did like me? And not to mention the slight drop in my stomach when James told me Sirius had a date. What is going on with me? When did I start to care about anything except flying patterns, goal posts, and strategies?

In walked Kieran Scott- sixth year Ravenclaw Chaser- and I paused my simmering displeasure.

He glanced over at my table, noticed me, and waved.

Thinking back to Ronnie's statement from the night before, I waved him over. I almost hate that I notice his eyes brighten in response as he jogged over to my table.

"Your tryouts were pretty wicked last night. I suppose you'll be sitting for Hufflepuff's tonight?" He said, smiling as he came over.

"Tryouts were exceptional, yes. I am very happy with my choices. And of course, I will be going," I said. Kieran nodded and took a seat next to me.

"Cassidy enlisted me to go tonight. She apparently has plans," He replied, rolling his eyes.

"Trouble in paradise?" I asked, smirking. I already knew about Cassidy's plans.

"Well if there was- and I am not saying there is- I wouldn't very well tell enemy number one," Kieran said laughing.

"Enemy number one has a very Cassidy like feel to it," I responded.

"The words came directly from her lips on night one. Bronson- our beater- was talking about you and Cassidy cut him off quick," He shook his head and poured himself a glass of OJ.

"Her vendetta against me is so charming," I said, sipping my tea.

"Vendetta is a nice word. Obsessed is better. 'Look at her and Potter- they should just kiss and get on with it' or 'Booking the Quidditch pitch five times week well into December? Is she fucking serious?' or- and this one is my personal favorite- 'Look at her, sashaying around the Castle like she owns the place'. Obsessed," He finished, laughing. I merely smiled and shook my head, ignoring my bubbling anger.

"If she spent half the amount of energy she expends obsessing over me and used it for Quidditch, she would probably be better than me," I said. Kieran snickered.

"I highly doubt that you'll have much competition outside of the pros. Not many people match that commitment," he said seriously.

"Do you want to go to this Hufflepuff scrimmage tonight? Like together? Check out what they are doing?" I asked. Kieran paused and looked at me. I only offered to test the theory that anyone would be delighted to be seen with me.

"I would assume that you would bring James..." Kieran said slowly. He assumed right but I wasn't going to say that.

"Why would you assume that?" I asked, curious.

"Well, you are attached at the hip. And I hate to ask it, but aren't you guys dating?" He asked. Kieran ran his hand through his hair- a move James did whenever he started to feel nervous. I chuckled softly, trying to put a lid on my hard to ignore emotions.

"A guy and a girl being friends is an extreme thing it seems," I said.

"According to Cassidy at least," he said, shaking his head.

"There is a lot of tension there," I noticed.

"Cassidy just suddenly dumped David last night. You know, your old pal, Carson?" Kieran looked angry for a moment and I had to wonder if it was towards me.

"Carson and I weren't pals," I said firmly.

"You two hung out all last year," Kieran said, astounded.

"Wrong. Carson used me all last year to make Cassidy jealous so he can score the girl of his dreams. So excuse me if I do not care for his problems," I stated.

Kieran took a moment to respond.

"I mean, I wondered how he got so good at Quidditch all of a sudden..."

"You cannot tell me that your best buddy David didn't tell you about the shitty thing he did to me," I said.

"Honestly, no. David was mainly with you last year. Then Summer happened and he ignored most of my owls and suddenly I see him snogging Cassidy on the platform when we got back. It's been Cassidy this and Cassidy that and I am so over hearing about that woman. A nightmare, to tell you the truth. And now, he's acting like some wounded animal in his dormitory." Kieran paused to sigh and rub his eyes.

"He's usually only friends with people when he wants something from them," I said coolly. Kieran turned his head sharply to me.

"I didn't say that," he said.

"No, I did. And I definitely mean it," I said and met his eyes. His irritation was palpable.

"I think that was rude to-"

Suddenly-very suddenly- the anger from the OWLS, the anger from the Summer, the anger from the train just boiled over. And while usually I could contain myself and not say irrational things, my resilience snapped and I cut Kieran off.

"I didn't ask you to come over here to talk about Cassidy or dip shit Carson. Fuck them both. They are both shitty people and that's my experience with them. I am not going to have a civil conversation about them and not be 'rude'. If you do not like that, then you can leave," I stated. All of this was said in a calm voice- but my tone was seething with anger. Kieran narrowed his eyes at me. He didn't leave immediately- in fact, he opened his mouth a few times as if to say something but eventually, he stalked off. I didn't take my eyes off him the entire exchange or until his figure retreated to the top of our table.

No sooner had he reached the top of the table did James and his friends appear. I'm not sure if Kieran said something but James made a face and made his way over to me.

"What was the enemy doing over here?" James said in a boisterous voice that emanated fun and Friday happiness.

Me?

"No fucking idea," I responded sharply. I flipped the pages of my Quidditch manual sharply. All four boys were staring at me but I refused to acknowledge them.

Sirius broke the ice.

"So I have a date with one Ms. Burns tonight," Sirius said, smiling and bragging to his boys.

And another sudden snap.

"Well make sure you wrap it before you slap it otherwise you'll be left feeling the burn," I said in a faux charming voice.

Remus choked on his water.

Peter dropped the bacon.

James immediately spun towards me.

Sirius' jaw dropped slightly.

Before any of them could respond with words, I snapped my book shut, stuffed it in my bag and huffed out of the Great Hall.

I saw the flash of red hair and said, without acknowledging her, "Empty Charms classroom now."

Lily clearly acknowledged my abrupt command and followed closely behind me.

Into the classroom we went and Lily cast a silencing charm over the door. She looked at me curiously as the lid to my emotional anger jar burst.

"David Carson is a piece of shit. He was my boyfriend for the better part of last year but used me for Quidditch lessons and to make bitch face Cassidy Burns jealous. He did not actually like me and in fact called me unattractive- of course he said 'unattractive to me'- but all I heard was unattractive. And now they've broken up because Sirius asked her out and let's be real- Sirius is the better choice. And I am pissed because I asked him to do it, to kinda pay David back for his asshole behavior, but every time I look at Sirius, I kind of die on the inside. Like Merlin's beard he can't be that good-looking and charming- how is that fair? And then James- I think he likes me but only because he thinks you don't like him and Jesus Christ, none of this is about Quidditch," I spilled to Lily in a rush.

Silence and then- laughter.

Lily was laughing at me.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said, appalled. I bare my soul for this?

"It's just- dear God- David Carson? Are you serious?"

I paused.

"What?" I asked, not understanding.

"David Carson is a such a prat! How did you manage that relationship without murdering him?" Lily asked, still laughing.

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked very astounded by her reaction.

"Come on, that dude is such an annoying little know it all. Yeah sure, he's cute. But you said it- Sirius is hotter. And well yeah- every female has a thing for him. That whole 'dark' 'mysterious' and 'unattainable' aspect. Yet, I am still stuck on the fact that you dated Carson," Lily said, beginning to laugh again.

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked.

Lily continued to giggle.

"Heaven's no. I've been in love with James for how many years and I can't even say it to anyone. Except you I guess," she said.

Another pause.

"Really how did you deal with him?" Lily asked giggling. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not that intolerant," I responded.

"If Quidditch isn't involved, there is no investment from you," she responded, laughing again.

"Probably explains why we were always on the Quidditch field practicing," I said, shrugging.

"And that's another thing. He was such an uncoordinated dork. Are you telling me that you're the reason he's so good on the Quidditch field?" Lily asked.

"Probably but I wouldn't put it past him to higher a trainer over the Summer," I said, shrugging.

"So James..." Lily said, looking at me.

"Between you and James and the rest of the damn school, it's just in my head now and it is not going away," I sighed.

"So do you like him?"

I stared daggers at her.

"I think we both just heard me say that I have the hots for his delicious looking best friend," I said dully. Lily straight up cackled at that which made me laugh as well. I noticed at this point that my anger had been released and I felt better- way better than I had at any point since the Carson dumping happened in the Spring.

"So maybe he likes you?" Lily suggested.

"I am not sure but I am not trying to bark up that awkward tree. I like our friendship but what if I am getting this confused and all our interactions are because he likes me, not best he sees me as like a buddy? Do buddies touch their buddy's arm and back during conversation and sit close to them?" I said. Lily had the decency to hide her giggles.

"That is actually normal. If I called you beautiful and said you were smoking hot, would you think I wanted to date you too?" Lily asked.

"No and only because I know that you're heterosexual. Marlene on the other hand..." I trailed off grinning.

"My point is that friends can be a little weird like that- touchy or overtly complimentary. You've just been stuck in a Quidditch book and planned routes for how many years that I do not think you even guessed anyone's intentions as anything other than friendly until Carson came along."

Lily had a fair point.

Should I curse Carson for ruining my view on people too?

"What I wouldn't do for a Time Turner, to be honest. Go back a whole year and take Carson out of the picture. Maybe we could have won the Quidditch Cup last year..." I was lost in thought as Lily laughed.

"Take Carson out of the picture and replace him with Sirius," she said.

I glared at her again and shrugged.

"Someone was bound to snatch you up at some point. You are hard to miss," she said, lifting the silencing spell from the door and walking out towards Potions with me.

"Is that you being complimentary friendly or complimentary sexual? I cannot tell," I replied. Lily snorted.

"Definitely sexual, Gold. Hard to resist your wicked charms and Quidditch knowledge," Lily said sarcastically.

There was a shuffling and snickering sound behind us but oddly, no one was there when I turned around to look. I shrugged at Lily and smirked.

"My Quidditch knowledge is dead sexy," I replied.

"Maybe to Potter," Lily said, rolling her eyes and giggling. I lightly smacked her arm.

"Oh Merlin no. Is that my factor? Is that why guys like me?" Lily snorted.

"That's it Daria, that's definitely it. It obviously has nothing to do with your bombshell looks, mysteriousness, ambition, talent, or wit," Lily said.

"Are those compliments friendly or-"

"Definitely not friendly," Lily said, rolling her eyes again.

I snickered in response, feeling lighter then I had in months. More focused, ready to take the school by storm.

With a full Quidditch team and determinations this high, nothing could go wrong...

...right?


	4. Gryffindor's Opponent

I wouldn't say that everything went wrong in one fell swoop but boy, it sure felt like it.

September ended blissfully for me- I spent much of my time training the Gryffindor Quidditch team to prepare them for the first match the second week of October. This meant that I didn't see much of Black or Carson or anyone that wasn't flying for the crimson and gold.

Except Lily. She seemed to have shed her normal annoying gaggle of friends to help me study and watch during practices. I'd like to think that she came to practice to support me but nine times out of ten, I spotted her trying to catch a glimpse of James.

Then suddenly, about two weeks before the match, I noticed that my subconscious dreamland was trying to plot an attack on my sanity.

Well, let's call it lack of sleep because I refuse to acknowledge it as anything but that so close to my first Quidditch match as Captain.

First the dreams were just small glimpses.

Hands on my hips.

Hands tracing up my forearm.

Hands running down my leg.

Hand in hand.

Arm around my shoulder.

Arm around my waist.

Lips to cheek.

Lips to forehead.

Lips to ear.

Lips to lips.

In every glimpse, I was always receiving some romantic touch from an unknown person, likely a male. No identity was confirmed in the dreams either.

These were enough to shake me awake earlier than my alarm for my jog.

A week before our first match, the glimpses grew longer. Uncomfortably longer to say the least, as if all the glimpses are combining to make one long horror movie.

And the next thing I knew, I was sleeping through my morning workouts.

Tuesday before our first match- and also the third time I slept through a morning workout then shaken violently awake by Lily- I dragged myself to the Great Hall in a huff and plopped myself next to Lily. The dream from the night before had left me in a particularly crabby mood. And the amount of concealer used to cover my exhaustion is maddening.

A few things to note:

Due to my crazy Quidditch schedule, class schedule, and my general Quidditch neurotic planning, I had not seen David Carson since I heard the news of his and Cassidy's breakup. He does show up to meals and sits with his friends. I noticed Kieran being visibly distant but I only ever looked a few times.

Sirius has been seen with Cassidy more and more closer to the game. James lets slip little tidbits about their 'relationship'- like how Sirius hasn't kissed her yet, brings her flowers, had a romantic dinner in the garden, etc. And each time he tells me something, he likes to stare at my face weirdly as if gauging my reaction. But I have mastered the art of a poker face.

James hasn't been any more or less weird with me. In fact, he scrunched his face up when he noticed me sitting next to Lily instead of him and came over to plop down next to me.

I must have looked like the tired disaster I felt I was because James took one look at me and chuckled.

"Rough night?" James asked.

Internally, I screamed at his choice of words as a piece of the dream floated through my mind.

Externally I smiled.

"Just up late running through routes," I replied. Lies, I had those routes memorized but he didn't know any better.

He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly which caused a moment of panic but I noticed it wasn't towards me.

I followed James line of sight to the Great Hall entrance. Sirius Black was speaking to Cassidy. He was clear as day with his charm and dazzle. Cassidy was giggling and biting her lip, completely engrossed in Sirius. He kissed her forehead and headed our way.

Internally, I groaned.

Or was it externally? I glanced at James who raised his eyebrows slightly but did not comment.

"Good morning everyone," Sirius said as he sat next to James. A huge grin was on his face as he reached for breakfast food. Lily rolled her eyes and continued reading her Charms notes.

"Ready for the exam today?" She asked me.

"Of course, Lily. I was up all night studying," I replied, taking a sip of tea.

"I thought you were studying routes?" James interjected.

"A little of both, James. Do you suddenly need an itinerary of all my reading materials?" I asked with a faux smile. Lily snorted.

Sirius looked past James towards me and grinned.

"No, love, we all know that Quidditch is in the title of the book," he replied.

Damn him and his precious smile.

James shook his head.

"Well, you can 'copy' off me if you need to," James said, shrugging. Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's cheating. Plus, I think she can handle this on her own," she said to James. James sighed.

"Yeah she looks completely capable of handling this Charms exam," James said.

"What is that supposed to mean? That suddenly because she looks less then awake-"

"That's not even close to what I was saying and-"

"You know it was a little rude of you to assume-"

"Seriously all I was saying was that she looks stressed and-"

"Yeah because she is carrying the weight of that whole-"

"Don't even go there because she has always-"

"And you just ride her coattails to snag girls you-"

"That couldn't be further from the truth, Lily-"

"HOW ABOUT WE RELAX," I said loudly. Both of them sealed their mouths and turned the other way. This became the new normal with James and Lily- bickering. I glanced over at Sirius who was holding back his chuckles. Shaking my head, I reached for hot tea and noticed that McGonagall approaching. By the look on her face, something told me that I wasn't going to like the news. I downed my tea and gave her my full attention.

"Good morning, Miss Gold. By the sight of your last Transfiguration essay, I know that you have been training hard," Professor McGonagall said with a small smile. I laughed.

"It will be even more evident once I barely pass this Charms exam. But speaking about my barely passing academics probably isn't why you are here," I responded. My Head of House paused for a moment and surveyed my company. She frowned slightly and sighed.

"Well there is no other way to put this. It seems like the Captain of the Hufflepuff team has come down with a serious injury that Madam Pomfrey refuses to clear him for," she began. I was immediately alert. Hufflepuff was our opponent for Saturday.

"So who are we facing now?" I said, determined.

"Your opponent for Saturday is Ravenclaw," Professor McGonagall said grimly.

Considering the lack of energy I had before Professor McGonagall, I was surprised by the sudden burst of adrenaline I was feeling. However, I was also aware that we were in the Great Hall and that I couldn't just react the way I wanted to- kicking, screaming, total temper tantrum.

James looked as irate as I felt but I merely nodded.

"Thank you for letting me know. There is much to cover between now and Saturday," I responded.

Professor McGonagall assessed me for a moment then nodded, walking towards the high table.

I went into action immediately. James was about to open his mouth but I cut him off.

"We have absolutely ZERO time to panic. I need the afternoon to plot routes against Ravenclaw- they are whole different setup than Hufflepuff. We will be extending practice today through Friday- I do not want to hear a single complaint. James, spread the word to the team. Also, any information we can glean from how their line up is looking would be useful as well," I said. I took a sip of tea and pulled out my notebook to make note of everything. James nodded along and stood up to go speak to the team.

I could feel Lily's gaze so I looked up at her quizzically.

"Is there anything I could do?" She asked tentatively. I thought for a moment.

"Is there any potions that can kind of give us stronger immune systems or even more energy?" I asked. Lily smiled and nodded. "Any chance you can make enough for the whole team this week? We are going to need all the strength we can get."

"Absolutely. I am going to run and talk to Slughorn about ingredients before Charms class," Lily said, determined. She finished her orange juice, packed her bag, and hurried out of the Great Hall.

I was putting my notebook away when I heard a cough. I looked up and saw Sirius staring at me intently.

"I would offer my services but I am already doing you a favor that you owe me for and I would hate to add to your debt," Sirius said smirking.

"Emphasis on doing," I replied, trying to ignore looking too long at his perfectly sculpted face.

"Well not yet, Golden Girl, but I will definitely give you all the details once that deed is completed. Speaking of, can we speak in private for a moment?" He asked.

i juggled in my brain how to respond 'no' without it sounding rude or looking weird. I mean, it's not like my crush on him is that irrational but lately, with the dreams being as wicked as they were, I didn't want to be alone in a room with him either.

Alas, what I said was:

"Sure. When?" I still tried to avoid eye contact with him but it was proving extra difficult. Looking at him was like consuming sugar- a little bit just doesn't do. He smiled and I felt my insides flip.

"Meet me in the empty classroom next to Charms- fifteen minutes," Sirius said.

I nodded and headed towards the classroom, not even sure what he could want to speak with me about.

I was so engrossed in new routes, Sirius, and my general lack of sleep, that I was not paying attention to my surroundings. Just outside of the Great Hall, I bumped into David Carson. He looked at me and smiled big.

I inwardly groaned.

"Daria! I haven't seen you around lately," David said.

"What, were you looking for me or something?" I responded.

"Well no," he said and sighed. "First game is tomorrow. Are you excited?" David was beaming when he said this.

"Stoked. I am even more stoked to see how all my hard work paid off," I responded.

"Yeah, Cassidy was telling me that you had to train basically a whole team," he said, still smiling.

"Actually, I was speaking more so about you and the progress we made earlier this year," I raised my brows to challenge him and his smile faded. "But it's interesting to note that you still talk to Cassidy after she dumped you."

David looked at me and smirked.

"Just trying to be civil," he said, shrugging. The air of excessive niceness had worn off at this point.

"Sounds like that is going well for you," I replied. Without saying goodbye, I turned sharply and made my way to the empty Charms classroom to await Sirius. I didn't have time for Carson and the mixed feelings of anger/hurt I usually got when I saw him.

Instead, I leaned against the wall in the classroom and looked over my notes for this damned quiz when Sirius walked in. He placed a silencing charm on the door then turned to me.

He gave me a big smile and my stomach flipped again.

"I just wanted to touch base with you considering you have hardly spoken to me since we made our deal," Sirius said to me, still smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like I needed to touch base with you considering how you are always walking hand in hand with Cassidy," I said. Inwardly I shivered, thinking back to the dream.

"Aren't I being so good and adorable with her? I have such potential as a romantic," He said with a laugh.

"I have much potential to puke but yes, fantastic job," I said. "Is this going any place?"

"Yes, actually. So Cassidy let slip casually last night that Ravenclaw will be versing you this Saturday," he began.

"Yes, get up on the times Sirius, I already knew this," I replied.

"But I think she has something planned. She didn't say anything that would indicate that she did but her and Carson have been talking a lot in secret and exchanging furtive glances," he finished. He looked me in the eyes and seemed lost for a second. I tried not to keel over from the gaze and tried to process this information.

"Are you sure that she isn't trying to get back with him?" I replied. Sirius scoffed.

"Oh please. One kiss from me and it's game over," he said grinning.

"Someone is full of themselves," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Would you like to test my theory?" He placed his hand against the wall above me and smiled like the Cheshire cat. I faltered for about four seconds- and I think maybe he noticed- but I recovered quickly.

"I would rather you stop throwing theories at me with little to no proof," I said. I pushed his hand down and made towards the door.

"So suddenly out of the blue, the Hufflepuff captain is ill beyond repair, three days before the big game, and Cassidy volunteers Ravenclaw to play you and your team? The team that has everyone buzzing because it is captained by the Golden Girl?" he said, grabbing his bag and shrugging. "I'm just trying to look out for you. You're a little unstable when it comes to this sport."

I tried not to let my neurotic self out but I quickly recalled how coincidentally David Carson made me fall for him in a few months, dumped me before my O.W.L.'s, came into his seventh year dating Cassidy Burns, and is the Seeker of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team.

Not to mention this fiasco this morning.

I was speechless for a moment, not knowing how to proceed but also keenly aware that Sirius was surveying me.

"I'll put everyone on high alert for Saturday's game. I mean, there isn't much I can do right now but form a formidable offense against the three time champions," I sighed, even more stressed once I said the words. "But I have to go to this class now, barely pass this exam, and then plan routes this afternoon around this tricky team. Thanks for looking out. I appreciate it."

It was until I touched Sirius' shoulder and he reciprocated and grasped my arm that I realized something. I kept my cool as I walked out first to a hallway filled with students waiting for class. I kept my cool as I caught up with James and Lily. I even somehow managed to make it through the exam fine.

It was until I was in the air that afternoon, after lunch that I let it out.

That touch from Sirius felt awfully familiar.

As if I was dreaming about Sirius...

I decided to suppress it. What's the worse that can happen?

* * *

I do not like to talk about last year's Quidditch Final. It was in May, a few weeks before end of term. And for the first time in years, we were one of the contenders.

Ever since I joined the Quidditch team in my second year, it was nothing but an uphill battle. There was plenty of talent but the drive, determination, and skill to get the trophy just did not exist in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. When James came on in his fourth year, it was a miracle to say the least.

I was dubious in the beginning- James and his friends were serious troublemakers. But when James flew, there was nothing but pure skill and determination. And that's the spark I needed to drive the team.

By the time fifth year came around, people finally saw us as serious contenders. But it was a tough year for Quidditch- most matches were won by a margin of 20-30 points. Yet we made it to the finals amidst O.W.L.'s anxiety, relationships, and troublemaking.

We faced Ravenclaw in the final and it was a twenty minute bloodbath. For some reason, I couldn't concentrate. James was flying too jerky. Our captain at the time was overtly arrogant. Even Staubach seemed off.

We don't know what happened in the final but it was morale breaking to say the least.

I personally knew that I was distracted by David who was sitting in the stands, charming his peers with his friendly smile. I knew that fact alone scared me- that someone could distract me from Quidditch.

I woke up early on Saturday, my stomach in knots, unsure what to expect from today's match. I ran an extra lap around the lake because I had too much nervous energy. The Great Hall was lively by the time I strolled in. The Gryffindor table was decked out in their colors and some students had jerseys with some of the player's last names. I pretended not to notice the fact that my last name seemed the most popular. I waved meekly as the table erupted in cheers when my presence was noticed.

I spotted James and quickly made my way over to him. The team was scattered throughout the table and James was sitting with Peter and Remus before I took a spot next to him. Lily was on the other side speaking with Susan from fifth year. Lily grinned widely at me as she pointed to her "Golden Girl" jersey. I shook my head, reaching for some plain toast.

"You are very subduded today. It's the first match of the season!" Lily said, still grinning.

"As an observer, I will make countless predictions and bets. As a player, I say nothing because I believe in karma. So let's just say that I am excited for today," I responded. James smirked and clapped my back.

"So humble," James said.

"Bleh," Lily said. She seemed more into this game than I thought she would be. "I'll say it for you then. You are the best flyer in the school. You have an amazing team surrounding you. And you are gonna beat Ravenclaw!" She raised her voice at that last sentence and every Gryffindor within earshot cheered loudly.

I looked at James, trying to suppress my grin and failing. He was laughing and cheering with the rest of the table. Only because the commotion was so great that I looked over to the Ravenclaw today. I saw David sitting and chatting with Kieran. And I saw Cassidy, laughing, and being cute with Sirius.

Something burned in my stomach just then. I want to say it's nerves but that burning felt all too familiar, a hint of deja vu was creeping on me.

I had no time to dissect my feelings as I called the team to the lockers. The Gryffindors banged on the table loudly and cheered even louder, almost as if they all had copious amounts of fire whiskey or mead before breakfast.

We dressed quickly, the team in high spirits. We felt as prepared as can be given the last minute opponent switch and the last minute practices. But everyone stayed committed through the rain, mud, and early October chill. Today was dry, with a dark grey overcast.

"The weather could change at any moment so make sure you put the Impervious charm on your glasses James," I said. He did as I said and everyone in the locker room waited for me to speak, nervous smiles on their faces.

"I am not one for grand speeches. There is nothing I want more than a big win and to start this Quidditch season off with a bang. SO here is the game plan, Ariana," I started talking to our Seeker who was alert and waiting. "I want you to give the Chasers a chance to get 5 goals ahead. Keep an eye on the snitch and only go for it if Carson is going for it. Heads up- I inadvertently trained him last Spring so he should be decent." I said. James interrupted me before I could continue.

"You trained Carson?" James asked, confused. Ronnie Staubach snickered.

"Carson was trying so hard to get with Gold last year. You didn't see that? Dude was everyone Gold was," Ronnie said.

"How the hell do you know?" I asked the same time James said "What?" James' eyes widened.

"Wait, that's true? Did you guys date?" James asked, color rising to his cheeks.

"We are not getting into that ten minutes before the game, Potter. Ariana, just stay on stop of Carson." Ronnie started laughing loudly. Karosky and Edmonds hide their mouths but made no noise. "And if you let one goddamned goal in, Ronnie, you will be doing suicides across the Quidditch pitch until you puke," I said, smiling nastily. Ronnie stopped and rolled his eyes. The threat alone made Karosky and Edmonds straighten up.

"The rest of you know what to do. Do not stop playing until this match is won. I do not care if someone is bodily injured- I mean I care but just not during the game-"

"A good clarification to make," James said helpfully. The team snickered.

"Hey, that's what Madam Pomfrey is for on the sidelines. We cannot lose focus. Understand? We must win and win it cleanly. Are you guys ready?" I said just as the bells signaled us onto the pitch. The team roared loudly.

I let everyone go in front of me and followed the team out last. James hung back and I knew he wanted to talk.

"Not now, James. I need to focus," I said pointlessly.

"The more I think about it, the more things start making sense. And the more you don't need to answer me because this is answer enough," James said, sounding mad or hurt or something I can't figure out.

"How does this effect you? Why do you sound mad?" I asked, trying to keep my voice low as we made our way to the pitch.

"Effect me? You have been acting dodgy about him since the train ride back. Why wouldn't you just say something? And what about Sirius?" He asked, sounding clearly annoyed.

"What does he have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Oh stop, he's my best mate. That stupid task you have him on, to date Cassidy? You said it wasn't about Carson. It seems like it was," James said pointedly.

"There is so much more to this whole situation than I even care to tell you about but it would do you well not to think of Carson as the victim in this situation," I replied through gritted teeth, my anger bubbling.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James whispered angrily.

"It's too long to do right now," I replied, as the pitch was in view.

"Bullshit," he responded. I whipped to face him and the team kept walking, not noticing our spat.

"No, it is the truth. And all you need to know is that Carson broke my focus once. It is not going to happen today," I said harshly, jogging ahead of the team to meet Madam Hooch. Cassidy was in the center, smiling politely at me, clearly at ease and not in any arguments with her best friends.

I smiled back easily, and winked at Carson causing him to tilt his head and Cassidy to squint at me then at Carson in confusion. Kieran stifled a laugh and looked away, pretending it was a cough.

"Alright on my whistle..." Madam Hooch began.

3...

Anger bubbled in me. I hated the position I was in. Now I had to tell James what happened which means Sirius will find out.

2...

Anger started to takeover as I realized that this incident wouldn't stay a secret and that the whole school will know what a fool I was for some plain, ignorant, rude but otherwise liked boy.

1...

The anger burst and I kicked off the ground so hard that I shot up in the air, grabbing the Quaffle first, and racing to the goal posts. It was instant. Within the first five seconds, I made a goal.

Vaguely, I heard the crowd applaud thunderously and the commentator say something in regards to me being the Golden Girl but I heard mostly none of it as my eyes followed Cassidy as she left the safe zone and into the middle of the pitch. Karosky was already on top of it and shot the bludger in her direction. She spotted it, faltered, and James came swooshing in to knock the Quaffle out. Rhiannon grabbed the Quaffle, tossed it to me and I once again scored for Gryffindor.

This process repeated itself one more time until suddenly, a sharp pain radiated across my right shoulder.

I had barely processed that I was hit with a bludger and that my shoulder was dislocated. The bludger was coming for me again and Karosky knocked it out of the way towards Carson who dodged it easily.

"Are you okay?" Karosky asked, worry written all over his face.

I had no time to answer- as if I could in this biting pain- when Madam Hooch blew the whistle.

"PERSONAL FOUL AGAINST RAVENCLAW! DISGUSTING! I OUGHT TO EJECT YOU FROM THE GAME!" She was speaking to Ravenclaw's beater- Damian Castle- who kept his head hanging low. But I could tell from the delighted smirk from Cassidy that this was clearly not his idea.

"Gryffindor can take two penalty shots! Gold, see Pomfrey!" She said.

"What no!" I shrieked, mainly out of pain but most could see it as anger.

"That shoulder-"

"It's fine, it's bruised, I don't need to see Madam Pomfrey," I said through gritted teeth. I even moved it a little bit, causing the pain to intensify but I kept my mouth shut. Madam Hooch raised her eyebrows as if to question me.

"Okay then, if you are well enough then you must make the foul shots," she said.

Anyone with eyes could see that my right shoulder was out of place and that I was in a lot of pain. I was even sweating and it was noticeably chilly out.

Still, I nodded, and took the Quaffle with my left hand.

James was pale and looked visibly upset. I was feeling a little light headed myself but I flew up to the penalty area and made the first shot with my left hand, groaning in pain as I did so. The shot went in- barely- and the crowd went wild. Stars started to dance in my vision and I took several deep breaths before making the second shot. In the background, I distinctly heard giggling and I knew Cassidy was enjoying this.

I went to make the second shot and missed. The crowd still clapped and I clutched my broom tightly with my left arm and sped off to Rhiannon.

Still, we were forty points ahead. We just needed ten more points for Ariana to catch the snitch. And I was in no position to make another shot.

Rhiannon looked at me in shock as I sped over to her.

"We are switching. You are making the shots now. Understand?" I said through gasping pain. She looked concerned but nodded anyway. James looked wild when he flew up next to me.

"You need to see Pomfrey right now! You are not okay!" He screamed. I just shook my head.

"We are almost done! I am not leaving!" I said, barely able to hang on at this point.

James was too distracted by me to see Kieran zooming past with the Quaffle. Without thinking, I turned around and followed Kieran and caught up quickly.

I made the decision-albeit a stupid one- to hang onto my broomstick with my right arm so that I could punch the Quaffle out with my left.

I let out a large gasp as pain as I made the transition, forcing Kieran to look back in surprise and giving me a window to get the Quaffle lose.

I punched the Quaffle out and suddenly black spots appeared in my vision. I vaguely saw Rhiannon get the Quaffle as I started to fall off my broom.

I heard the crowd gasp and cheer almost simultaneously.

I felt someone grab onto me and mutter some incantation.

The ground felt softer than I imagined...

Then I passed out.


	5. Burn Baby Burn

"Once again- actually without fail- she had to hold the entire team together at the risk of her damn life!"

"Oh come on, Lily, your arms must be aching with all that reaching. We all begged her to see Pomfrey!"

"You know there is zero sense that can be talked to this woman in regards to Quidditch."

"But she was so BAD ASS though. That's going to be talked about for ages. She made a penalty shot with her non-dominant arm AND knocked the Quaffle out of Kieran's hands all the while seriously injured?"

"Ronnie-"

"No, definitely agreed. If she wasn't already so famous for her skills, she definitely solidified it today-"

"Karosky that is so inappropriate. She could have died from that fall!"

"Again, a little much Lily. I'm sure the teacher's would have stepped in if-"

"I should have volunteered to take the penalty shots and let her to go to Pomfrey."

"Again, no one can talk sense to Daria in regards to Quidditch."

"Alright Sirius, then what would you have done to get her down before Scott had to basically swoop her up all romantic and shit..."

I could tell that I was in the hospital wing but I was not sure how much time had passed. I woke up quickly and sat up. My shoulder was slightly sore but nothing compared to earlier.

Around me sat Ronnie, Rhiannon, Karosky, Edmonds, Ariana, Lily, and Sirius. Faintly, I noticed someone sitting further back but I had barely time to register who that was until Lily started in.

"Daria that was incredibly dangerous and STUPID thing for you to do!" She was shrieking. I looked to James who just shook his head vaguely as if to say 'let it happen'.

"Wait hold on," I said groggily, holding my hand up. I spoke slowly and carefully. "Did I ask to be hit by a bludger? No. Did I ask for my shoulder to get dislocated? No. However, I do recall saying that I was going to play this game regardless of injury." I said, looking around at my Quidditch team to confirm.

Ariana clucked her tongue and shook her head. Ronnie started to laugh and Karosky and Edmonds smiled. James hid his face.

"Enough with the nonsense. Give it to me straight- did we win? What was point margin? How did it end?" I asked.

"Seems like a rogue bludger and an eighty foot drop- basically almost dying- can't deter your drive. We won of course," Ronnie said.

"But we won by a forty point margin- I am sorry. I tried to get the snitch as fast as possible by Carson kept pulling my robes. And if Kieran was actually up in the sky, I am sure they would have scored more. Cassidy got a score in moments before I got the snitch in my hand," Ariana said. I nodded. A forty point margin wasn't too bad but it does put me behind from where I want to be.

"That is something we can make up hopefully through class points-" Staubach and Sirius snorted at this,"-and other games and wait- what happened to Kieran?" I asked.

"Well, nothing happened to me," a voice said. It was only then that I noticed the figure from the back of the room was Kieran. His robes had a solid streak of grass and mud stains. There was also a gigantic rip at the edge. I tilted my head in question so Kieran cleared his throat to continue.

"I just saw you falling and panicked. So I latched onto you and created a soft landing so you wouldn't get more hurt. Then I took you to Pomfrey and by the time that happened, the game ended, and I thought I might as well escort you back up to the Hospital Wing," Kieran said, jumbling his words together and shrugging. He rubbed the back of his neck at the same time which is something James does when he gets nervous.

"You didn't- uh. Hmmph. That was- uh... just thanks," I responded, unsure why anyone would be that nice, especially an opponent in a Quidditch match. Kieran scoffed and smiled.

"'Just thanks'? I mean it wasn't a big deal and I would hope that someone would do that for me but man are you good with words," He shook his head and chuckled.

"I don't know- what's the proper way to thank someone for kinda saving their life?" I replied, not knowing what to say in a room full of people that were watching our exchange like a ping pong match.

"Hogsmeade trip is next weekend. Let's meet at the Three Broomsticks to discuss," Kieran said, his cheeks burning but still confident altogether.

He did just kind of save my life. How could I say no? In my peripheral view, I noticed Sirius discreetly glance at James who, at the same time, glanced at Sirius. Neither said anything and I wasn't entirely sure what the glance was about. I merely shurgged and stood up to shake his hand. There wasn't an inkling of electricity for me once our hands touched and I knew instantly that there wouldn't be anything more than friendship between us.

"Sounds like a plan," I responded, smiling back at him.

Kieran gently grasped my hand and nodded happily. Once we let go, he turned and left the room.

Immediately Lily whipped her head around to look at me. At the same time, Rhiannon and Ariana practically gushed with little cheers and excitement.

"Oh Merlin he is so fine," Ariana said.

"That boy is sex on a stick," Rhiannon said.

"He is one of the hottest- if not the hottest- boy in school," Ariana said.

"This is my cue to leave. Good to see you're still alive and I am sure there is going to be a wicked celebration in the Common Room. Sure because I paid some fourth years to throw it together. Besides these folks, everyone was mad impressed with you, Golden Girl. Coming with me, Karosky and Edmonds?" Ronnie clapped me on my good shoulder. Both of the beaters shook my hand and followed Ronnie out.

"Okay so you do realize that the most eligible bachelor in school just asked you out on a date and you are the most beautiful girl in school AND YOU SAID YES?" Lily practically screeched in excitement.

"Every time you call me beautiful, my mind instantly thinks that you want to date me and I just...I do not know if I am ready to settle down..." I said. Lily playfully swatted at me. An abrupt cough brought James and Sirius to my attention.

"Again with dating the enemy?" James said, peering at me intently. Sirius rose his eyebrows questioningly at James and Lily looked murderous.

"It is none of your business who she interacts with Potter," Lily said, immediately jumping to my defense.

"I do not recall asking you to run interference with me and Gold, Evans," James said vehemently.

"Okay let's calm down. James, I will talk to you later about this," I said, trying to keep the peace between the two. I didn't want to come in between their maybe budding romance. But honestly at this point, they probably won't be sharing a bed until after they leave Hogwarts with all the arguing they do. I also didn't want to begin this conversation with James- the conversation that I do not like having. The conversation that revolves around Carson.

"You know what, I'll let you know when I have time for you because clearly my friendship isn't as important as others OTHERWISE you would clue me in on what's going on," James said, going red in the face and turned on his heel to leave in a huff. I kept my face neutral but inside, I was cringing. I didn't like not being on good terms with James. It just felt completely wrong. Sirius had a blank expression on his face but chuckled softly.

"I will try to talk to him and let you know what's bugging him. See you later?" He said, patting my shoulder. I merely nodded, unable to muster up the many words I wanted and needed to say to James, and watched him walk out.

"What did he mean about 'again with dating the enemy'?" Lily inquired. Ariana and Rhiannon were silent during the whole exchanged but abruptly started giggling. Meanwhile, I rolled my eyes and motioned for Ariana to tell this part of the story.

"Potter is apparently the last person to know that David Carson was trying to date Daria last year," Ariana said.

"And then Daria kinda inadvertently confirmed that they maybe dated?" Rhiannon questioned more than stated. I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

"Yes, unfortunately my dumb ass dated Carson and he broke up with me because he wasn't attracted to me and for Cassidy right before the O. ," I responded. Ariana snorted.

"That's a down grade. Merlin, even when you had darker hair and had a more solid build, you were still way more attractive than her. Not that it's all about looks, of course, but with Cassidy it definitely seems to be. Plus, you are more likable. People can approach you and talk to you. Try approaching Cassidy to ask her something in regards to class or Quidditch and she is snappy in her response. The only people that actually like her are the stupid guys that date her. I was actually shocked that Sirius went after her this year," Ariana said.

"Soooooo what I am hearing is that you are DEFINITELY a fan of Cassidy Burns?" I teased. Ariana pushed me playfully, careful not to go near my injured shoulder. Rhiannon and Lily laughed.

"Alright Ariana, how about we head to the Common Room for the party? Hopefully Madam Pomfrey lets you out for the night!" Rhiannon said.

"You guys go ahead. I will stick around with Daria to see if Madam Pomfrey will release her," Lily said. Rhiannon and Ariana nodded, exchanging hugs with Lily and myself.

Madam Pomfrey swept out of her office almost immediately after the girls left. After several chaotic minutes of arguing and grandstanding, Madam Pomfrey agreed to let me out for the night only if I promise to wear a shoulder sling for the next three days. Once I was showered and in fresh- albeit tight- nondescript robes and the sling, Lily and I were off to the Common Room, alone for the first time since before the events of the afternoon. Well, visibly alone because I could swear that I felt the presence of someone else with us. Must have been a ghost, you never know what you encounter in this castle.

"Before we dive into Potter and his madness, I just want to say one thing," Lily began in a soft but firm tone. "Don't you EVER pull a stunt like that again. I thought you were going to die. And I am not ready to lose you. Not yet. I know in this climate..." Lily trailed off, not finishing a sentence we both understood.

"Look, I knew I was going to be fine," I started. Lily just looked at me. I sighed and continued, "but okay, I understand what you are saying. I won't do something stupid like that again."

"Why did you do it? You have capable teammates. They could have finished the game," Lily asked, clearly stressed and exasperated by the situation.

"I just...I trust them but I am still hell bent on proving myself. That sounds weird and selfish. But when everyone leaves this place, they are going to be an Auror or work for the Ministry of Magic or create something incredible. And the only place I have ever seen myself was on a Quidditch field. My time is running out. I am here for two more years. I need as much practice as possible," I said in a small voice. Lily just nodded. We heard scuffling behind us but not a soul was in sight.

"I get that. I understand that. But please, think of me next time, and DO NOT do something stupid. Even if you knew you were going to be fine, I nearly had a heart attack," she said. Randomly, I grabbed Lily in a tight hug. Without hesitation, she hugged me back, accidentally squeezing my shoulder which caused me to wince.

"Okay, enough affection for this month," I said jokingly.

"You say that but you have a date with Kieran Scott on Saturday. Freaking Kieran Scott," Lily said, shaking her head.

"Yeah he's definitely a hottie but it's not a date," I replied. More shuffling happened behind us but I still saw no one.

"He's also one of David's friends," Lily mentioned.

"That and he's a Ravenclaw chaser. Two reasons why this more than likely will not happen," I responded. That and there was no magic between us but I didn't want to let that slip too early.

"So why did you agree to go out with him?" Lily asked as we mounted the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower.

"I didn't want to embarass the guy in front of everyone. Besides, I at least owe him a thank you for helping me out today," I said.

"Plus it would make Sirius jealous for sure," Lily grinned. I snorted.

"I- what? No. Not at all...that's not. Really, though, I had zero intentions-" I stammered through my words causing Lily to howl with laughter. Truthfully, the thought ran through my mind when Kieran asked, especially after that mysterious glance between Sirius and James. But for Sirius to be jealous of it, he would need to be into me. And we just have nothing in common besides that one sided smoldering electricity.

"Oh come on, he practically jumped over the railing when he saw you get hit and sprinted down the stands when he saw you falling. He had the nerve to say, 'oh well I need to make sure my mate's other best mate is good' as if I bought that," Lily rolled her eyes, giggling. Internally, my heart sped up at the thought. But I remained calm, unwilling to allow myself to go there.

"Well he does think James is in love with me," I replied. Lily groaned. I thought I heard someone- something- snort behind us but I already knew I wouldn't see anything if I turned around.

"Potter was acting extra testy today, especially after that whole 'dating another enemy' bit. So he knows all about Carson and his manipulative ways?" She asked as we approached the portrait.

"He knows that maybe Carson and Gold were a thing last year. He doesn't know the full ugly and I am not sure I want to go there," I responded.

"True. James is a bit excessive. But he seems eerily calm with you. Not at all like how he is with Sirius and Remus and Peter. Children," she said some what spitefully.

"Please contain your love, Lilykins," I responded in a sing song voice. She rolled her eyes and uttered the password.

As promised, there was a big party in the Common Room area. Night had fallen at this point and dinner time had just passed but that did not stop the mountains of treats scattered throughout the Common Room. Notably, there was a lot of butterbeer as well as fire whiskey and mead. Once the portrait banged shut behind us, the crowd roared in applause and it took me a moment to realize that this was for me. Me, Daria Gold, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team- the team that made easy fools of Ravenclaw, the defending champions.

I picked up a glass of fire whiskey in my good hand and cheered with my house.

"SPEECH!" Someone yelled. I looked over and saw Sirius Black ablaze with mirth and saying aloud, "SPEECH!" Soon the whole room was chanting with him.

Suddenly, I felt like I was picked up from behind. I was uneasy for a moment until I realized it was the Beaters. Karosky and Edmonds had me on their shoulders, careful that they didn't harm my arm in the process. I laughed loudly and raised my hands to simmer the crowd down.

"I have to thank Milton, Potter, Smalls, Karosky, Edmonds, and Staubach for their willingness to practice nonstop in the rain, unnerving talent, and their ability to blindly follow my command when I say 'keep playing regardless of injuries'," I said to a chuckling crowd. A few whoops from my teammates and a sip of the fire whiskey made me bolder. I couldn't spot James in the crowd but I did spot Sirius with Remus and Peter. Sirius was beaming largely and had a big drink in his hand. His complete attention was focused on me.

"Secondly, I am happy that I play for this house with all the support you guys bring. We see it and it is beyond appreciated. Lastly, fuck humility- THIS IS OUR YEAR!" The crowd roared loudly as I continued to say, "THAT CHAMPIONSHIP WILL BE IN OUR HANDS COME MAY!" Applause and cheers followed my bold statements. Karosky and Edmonds still had me on their shoulders and were pumping me up and down, spilling my drink but not caring either way. I felt a little uneasy but two hands gripped my hips and pulled me down steadily, into a nice, solid build.

I looked back into the stormy grey, playful eyes of Sirius Black.

"You looked oddly at home up there," Sirius said. "Almost as if you were made for glory. Granted...this is a Common Room..." He chuckled softly, his breath emitting a sharp and delicious mint scent.

I slowly turned around to face him full on and smile, aware that a small distance was needed so that I was able to keep my cool.

"So where did James skulk off to?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink and peering around at the crowd.

"He's over there in the corner, talking to Susannah. Ah, well, he was talking to her..." When I followed Sirius' gaze, I saw James in a more secluded corner, snogging the dark haired seventh year. I tensed quickly, looking for Lily.

She was talking to Rhiannon but I saw- just for a moment as Katie Angel came into the conversation- that she looked crestfallen as she glanced over to James.

"He's had a day, I guess," I said. I wanted to go over to Lily but I knew she wouldn't appreciate being crowded at this moment. Sure enough, she was laughing loudly a moment later. I also wanted to speak to James but I wasn't sure if he would be happy if I interrupted him.

"Don't take it too personally," Sirius responded.

"I try not to normally, when I can rationalize. I know that he is trying to compensate for the feelings he has for Lily through other women. Grain of salt, you know?" I said. Sirius peered at me, smiling.

"Spot on. Sometimes I think even James can't make that distinction, especially when he is speaking to you," he said.

"We are close friends," I said, taking another sip of my drink.

"If he wasn't playing on the Quidditch team, how close of friends would you be?" He responded, leaning back against the table and looking at me questioningly.

"That's an interesting question considering Lily isn't on the team and neither are you yet here we are, talking," I replied.

"But we are not as close as you and James. You usually sit next to James at meals, talk to James before class, talk to James during class, go to James first with a Quidditch emergency, and you would probably partner with him in classes if I didn't fight for it. Anyone else- anyone else- looking at that sees one thing," Sirius observed.

"Yeah but those are the same people who can't comprehend that a male and a female can be friends without any romantic tension or weirdness," I said, rolling my eyes. But this conversation always unnerves me anymore. I didn't like the possibility that I could be stringing him along unknowingly. I liked our friendship. But even more bothersome is the small curiosity in the back of my mind: would I be this bothered in a fight with anyone else?

"So you keep saying but it's not like you talk to any other guy. Or girl, if that's how you fly..." Sirius added grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay well maybe the tide will change when I go out with Kieran next Saturday," I responded. Sirius scoffed.

"Oh come on, Gold. Are you really going to string the man along? You are not even remotely interested," He said. My cheeks flared for a moment, hating how right he was.

"I am being polite. Besides, following your logic, all I need to do is be seen with a member of the opposite sex out in public and assumptions will be made," I replied. Sirius laughed lightly and took a sip of his drink and pushed himself off the table.

"Very true. But then comes dinner time and you are back to sitting next to James so it's not like any opinions will change," Sirius shrugged.

"Well I would sit next to my second favorite Gryffindor male BUT he is dating my enemy," I said, playfully swatting his arm.

I do not know where that came from. Maybe the drink. After all, I rarely drank and this was a strong one. I felt giggly at best and a tad too playful for my own good.

Alas, Sirius noticed the playfulness and he grinned widely, a playful look on his face as well. He stepped closer to me, breaking the safety net of space I had created for my own piece of mind and causing momentary panic and biological reactions I was not fond of.

"I also don't speak Quidditch so it isn't like I would hold your interest for very long," he replied.

"Three chasers, two beaters, one seeker, and one keeper. One quaffle, two bludgers, one snitch- the game winning one. Three goal posts. It's not that hard to keep up with," I replied easily.

"Yes but I don't understand your crazy zig zag routes and "field" positions or the velocity that you achieve when you go full speed from one goal post to the middle of the field. I don't understand the double team thing. I don't understand why broom hair affects speed. I also don't know a thing about those unique twists you do when dodging an opponent because really you are the only one that does them," Sirius said.

I paused and looked at him, biological reactions exploding.

"You know about routes?" I feel like that was all I heard but truthfully the moment Sirius started mentioning Quidditch nuances, my brain became completely enamored.

"Correction: I do not know about them. I only know OF them. James always studies the routes before bed," he said, shaking his head.

I was quiet for a moment, trying to process this conversation.

"How likely would it have been for you to go after Cassidy if I didn't ask you to?" I blurted. Where did this come from?

Sirius seemed equally surprised and sputtered for a moment before regaining his cool.

"I mean, this is helping Gryffindor out-" he started.

"That's not the question I asked. Sirius Black, the infamous playboy of Hogwarts. How likely would it have been?" I said. Sirius threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"That's a cute title. Did you come up with that?" He asked.

"Absolutely not. The masses did. And you still avoided the question," I said. I took a small sip of my drink and decided that I was done with it. I didn't need to lose any kinds of control this evening. Sirius shook his head slightly.

"Oh the masses. Well, I don't know. I don't know how to answer that. If you're asking if I find her attractive, the answer is yes. If you're asking if I would have attempted to go after her without your prompts, the answer is no. She seems still madly in love with Carson for whatever reason- I don't really get his appeal- and she is kind of full of herself. Besides, I did want to take a little breathing room from women this year," Sirius finished softly, looking away for a second before returning to my face and smiling.

"Carson has some weird energy around him that attracts people. It's- I actually can't explain it," I replied. Before I could question his resolve, Sirius cut me off.

"Would explain how you feel under his spell. You- of all people..." Sirius said, shaking his head.

"Wait what?" I replied, thrown off.

"James was frustrated with the events of this morning/afternoon and told me about what was said. So I connected the dots. The train ride in, the new appearance, the bargain, and the general disgruntled nature whenever Carson gets brought up. I think James is so beat up over the confrontation with Lily last year that he was unable to recognize a desperate, heartbroken soul," Sirius said, looking at me closely.

It was like ice cold water was being poured down my back when he spoke, every inch of the truth that escaped his lips, that couldn't break free of mine. Just as suddenly, I was irate with myself, the situation, and with how uncomfortable it was making me. I glanced over to the corner at James- he was still busy with Susannah. I wondered how many people knew about this, the effect of David Carson.

"So what did you tell James?" I responded, trying to stifle the bubbling panic.

"James is just mad that you kept a secret from him. He doesn't like being kept out of the loop, especially with you it appears. He isn't the one making the assumptions- I am. But it's curious that you are concerned with what James thinks..." Sirius said, trailing off.

"No, nip that in the bud. I only asked because this is a conversation I wanted to have with James myself," I replied.

"Again, the concern is with what James thinks," Sirius said, smirking as he took another big gulp of his drink. I narrowed my eyes.

"Because James is the one mad right now, not you. James is the one hurt right now, not you. So forgive me if my concern is with James. Stop trying to make it happen, it's not going to happen," I said.

"You know, those are some wild assumptions considering I asked you pointedly back on the first night if this little bargain with Cassidy had anything to do with Carson and you point blank lied to me," Sirius said. The more irate we got, the lower our voices and the closer in proximity we became.

"It had everything to do with Cassidy. Cassidy played me. I am almost positive that Cassidy asked him to pursue me, that Cassidy had him steal my tricks, that Cassidy had him mentally deplete me before the final, before the O. . It has always been about Cassidy," I replied through gritted teeth.

"And yet, you are here, heartbroken and angry and you are doing the same thing to her this year?" Sirius asked, astonished.

"So she gets the free pass but I don't? Where did I sign up to be the bigger person? Oh, that's right. I didn't. Win. At. All. Costs. Let her feel what I felt."

"Daria, the problem is that you are assuming she did that but you don't know that she did," Sirius replied softly. Something about that response did not sit right with me.

"Do you...do you actually have feelings for her?" I asked.

"That's absurd," Sirius replied instantly.

"It absolutely is which is why you aren't admitting to it or denying it. You caught feelings for Cassidy. Oh Merlin, I thought you weren't able to be that stupid," I replied with a harsh laugh. Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean? That the 'infamous playboy' can't reign it in? She isn't that horrible of a person. She's deeply complicated and competitive," he responded, color rising to his cheeks. I laughed again.

"Deeply complicated and competitive? Wow, this has to be a joke," I stated, backing up. "You do not have to do anything for me at this point. Follow your own volition, no hard feelings," I said.

"So you are just going to be weird with now, right? Because of Cassidy?"

No, because he knew how I felt but I wasn't going to state that. Not now, not in this state of panic and immense jealously I was feeling.

No, I wasn't going to say any of that. I was never one to take the high road. I was never one to be that brutally honest.

"It's fine. I need to walk around the room," I said, walking away from Sirius. He tried to call me back but I walked out of the portrait hole too quickly.

I didn't know where I was going until I was there, until a broomstick was in my hand, the sling removed from my shoulder, and I was fifty feet in the air.

I waited until I was at full speed, circling the pitch, to let out a gut wrenching scream, unnerved that somehow, even when I had appeared to win, I still lost to Cassidy Burns.


End file.
